An Anarchist's Lullaby
by OperationInsanitY
Summary: Raelene Eaddows is a budding young anarchist dedicated to bringing the Dent act to an end. When she hears wind of an underground warlord hell bent on bringing the decadent city to it's knees, she's desperate to join his cause. Will she remain blindly loyal to him or will Bane's use and abuse break her? Bane/Talia, Bruce/Selina, OC/OC and some OC/Bane. pre/during/post TDKR
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Batman Begins/Dark knight fanficiton, please be kind. R&R, flames are welcomed, but would appreciate them to be constructive.

I won nothing at all but Raelene, the plot idea of mine and the handful of characters that make up the gang Gontham's Underground.

parts of this story have been re-written and names of characters changed due to a large amount of girls names Katharine on this site xD

* * *

"Dent act is oppression!"

"Corrupted hippies!"

"The city belongs to us! Not you!"

The hateful words were slung at congress in an unrelenting force, anger clouding minds, shaking fists, a slap to criminals in the city everywhere. The congress sat in silence, the group howling its protest against the actions of the police force; it wasn't going to end well for the people opposing the force. The wall of officers stood proudly outside Gotham's congress building, facing a group of mixed opinions.

"Harvey Dent was a fucking criminal!"

All of this chaos witnessed by a man standing inside a brilliant mansion, an older man beside him, his frame trembling slightly "Master Wayne?" He asked, the man stirred slightly from the cough "its worse then the one last year, Alfred. Every year it's the same thing, on the anniversary of the act's passing this anarchist group protests" Bruce spoke gruffly, Alfred looking down at him "They aren't going to do-" The television screen flashed a bright red for a moment, switching to a woman standing a fair distance away from what looked like a war zone "I'm Francesca Dodson here live with channel five news. This just in, the anarchist group commonly known as Gotham's Underground has declared an all out war against the law, the protests evolving in to a riot! The once peaceful group has turned violent, Molotov cocktails have been thrown, guns shot and police cars have been lit on fire! This is the worst protest Gotham has witnessed in eight years, we'll keep you updated as this violent story unfolds."

Disgust was the only thing he felt, Anger tightened in his chest "Alfred.." The old butler gave the young man a weary look "The police will handle it, Master Wayne. You aren't the hero anymore" Bruce looked up at his Butler, gibing him a defiant look "And why can't I help? Why aren't I the hero anymore?!" He demanded, Alfred giving him a sad look "Because Gotham out grew you, it doesn't need batman anymore" Alfred spoke bluntly, turning on his heel and walking slowly away from the east wing, refusing to let the conversation go on any further.

The old butler remembered how he had promised to keep Bruce safe to his parents and how he wanted nothing bad to happen to the child, but then he became the Batman, a hero for Gotham city,... Then the Dent act passed, a law that had left the streets so clean, Batman was out of a job. Not a soul had seen Bruce, save for himself, since the day he had taken the blame for Harvey's death, and it was that final push that put the costume in to retirement.

/

It was another individual, however, who had witnessed the riot on the television screen, reacted with a much different opinion, finally a group they could use! Her eyes glinted with hope as her long fingers Clasped around a mobile telephone, she pressed a single button on the keypad and held it up to her ear "Yes?" A voice spoke on the other end "Find me the leader of this group known as 'Gotham's Underground', they could be of great use to our cause" Three was a pause "It won't be easy" She licked her lips "Find a way to get it done" She hissed, snapping the phone shut and setting it back down on the coffee table, sitting back on the plush leather couch, smirking lightly

"What's got you smiling?"

Asked a sinister voice, a dark shadow standing in the doorway "An anarchist group's protests turning in to a riot" She spoke, opening her laptop and pulling up a search engine "I want you to go and find them" The woman murmured, the shadowy form approached the couch slowly, his steps thumping on the floor, the carpet muting the sound to a certain degree "Where?" She gave a wicked grin, then slowly wrote down an address on the back of a business card "Here" She spoke, handing him the card, rough, calloused fingers taking it from her grasp, he held the card up and stared at the address she had written, the blue ink smudged slightly "Alright, I'll do it"

/

Gunshots, Smoke, Fire, to her, it was a dream come true; it was her chaotic orchestra, magnificent and beautiful. The group really came together this year; there would be no more pleasant protests from them. Picketing and peace was getting them nowhere, and it was high time their voices were heard. She stopped and pulled the black bandanna over her mouth; the front decorated with a skeletal outline of the lower half of her face, and lit a white rag on fire, in her hand, a bottle filled with butane. With a huff, she threw the bottle as hard as she could, having just enough time for her face to become fast friends with a police officer's nightstick.

The blow sent her sprawling out onto the pavement, she could taste the pungent metallic flavor of her blood, she felt pain in her aw slice through her clouded mind and she lifted up the bandanna, spitting out a puddle of crimson onto the sidewalk. Her eyes went wide as the officer stepped towards her, raising his arm again and she stared at him, and as if a prayer had been answered by some divine god, a flash of black knocked the police officer to the ground, a tall, thinner man getting up off the concrete and straddled the man, punching him hard enough to knock him out

"Rae! Are you alight?!" The man yelled, kneeling beside her, her eyes were met with that tall lanky man leaning over her and staring down at her, a shock of blue hair stood messily in a Mohawk, his bandanna covering his nose and jaw "I'm alright Maddie, I just took a big hit to the chops" She spoke, gingerly touching her swollen cheek, noticeably wincing as Maddie helped her back up on her feet "Well it's a good thing He didn't break your nose" He yelled above the chaos, tying a rag to the neck of a beer bottle filled with butane and tossing it over a cement barrier, smoke rising up in a thick, ominous cloud. Rae ran up to a police cruiser that was pulling in, jumping up on the hood and stomping on the windshield angrily, shouting at the officers inside "GOTHAM BELONGS TO US! WE SHOULD BE FREE TO DO AS WE CHOOSE!"

The officers were about to step out of the cruiser when another vehicle rammed them from the driver's side, the officers stuck inside the car. Rae stomped on the hood once more before a tall man with a spiked bat approached her "Raelene we'd better fall back! We aren't a match this year, they've double their numbers and we're way over powered" She gave him a horrified look "Don't tell me someone was killed...We didn't lose anyone did we?" She demanded, the tall man shook his head "No, thank god but we better get out before someone does" Rae looked up and cupped her hands around her mouth "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" She screamed, the protesters one by one running out of the smoke and down the streets, each one on their way to the safe house, a sleazy little club in the seedy downtown area of the city that people hardly visited. It was a great clubhouse for them to hide out at, the owner had a clean reputation so it was the ideal place for them to sleep, eat and heal their injuries at.

Rae gave the cop car one last stomp before stepping off and taking her leave, urging the other members to get out of the fray as fast as possible before she caught up with Maddie, running alongside him. A loud crack split the air and he stumbled, trying to regain his balance, his foot caught the curb and he went down, scraping his face against the grainy cement and curled up in the middle of the sidewalk "Damn it!" He screamed, Rae running up to him, kneeling down to help him up "Come on! We can't stay here or we're going to get arrested!" She yelled, hearing the tell tale scream of police sirens and squealing tires, She helped him up, looping an arm around her shoulders and ducked in to a tight alley, going as fast as her injured friend could handle, who was breathing through clenched teeth.

She pulled him around a corner and stumbled, nearly falling but catching her balance, Maddie seething now "Fuck , Rae we have to get there soon, I don't know how much longer I can run with a damn bullet in my leg!" He growled, Rae pulling him down a tighter alley and following it straight down to the end, turning a corner and running across the street to the other side, quickly ducking in to another, The sound of tires on the gravel made her jump and she pulled herself and Maddie behind a dumpster, the police cruiser screaming by and drifting back on to the street, driving off as quickly as possible.

Maddie gripped his leg and whimpered, blood staining his fingers a bright red crimson and his green pants a strange burgundy color, He was panting heavily, his face as white as chalk and his eyes were red and puffy, tears streaking down his face. Maddix wasn't the type of man to cry, ever, and the fact that he had tears streaming down his face told her he was in unbearable pain. Rae picked him up and grunted, his weight was beginning to be a burden and she was losing energy, her lungs burned, her muscles strained to keep pace and her heart thundered loudly in her ears, she wasn't gaining a second wind and she was afraid that they wouldn't make it to the club.

Six blocks left, she darted down a shabby looking street, garbage cans were tipped over and shattered glass littered the sidewalk. Rae's breaths were becoming frantic, if she didn't get to Tin Lizzies soon, she'd pass out, and she didn't want to do that while she was carrying Maddie, if he fell...there was no telling what kind of infection he'd contract from the dirt, shattered glass and garbage that he'd no doubt land on. She turned left and continued to run, her lungs were screaming at her to stop running, but Maddie was fading in and out, he was in too much pain and losing too much blood, she could only thank karma that he had taken the bullet in the leg and not in his chest or head. "Rae how close are we?" He whispered, his face ashen now, she assumed was from the initial shock of the pain

"Three blocks" She rasped, panting and ran into an alley, soon the pale green door to the back of the club loomed in front of them and without knocking, the twosome burst through it, Rae knocking bowls and cooking utensils onto the floor "Someone get Lemmy and Jeremy back here pronto!" She yelled at the cooks, setting Maddie against the bread cooling rack, the man winced "Fuck this hurts" He hissed, Rae pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and took out a pair of scissors from the emergency kit and slowly began to cut the blood soaked jean, pulling it carefully from the skin as to not cause any more damage to the wound. Slowly she peeled it from the crusted blood around it and placed the patch of material on the ground, slowly cleaning the wound, thick clumps of dried blood flaking off and falling around them.

Rae stood up and reached for a wooden spoon, giving it to Maddie to use as a bit as she dug around for the tweezers, once she found them she took a deep breath and plunged them in to the wound, Maddie jumping and hitting his back against the rack, moaning behind the bit, his jaw bearing down so hard Rae heard it crack. She grabbed the bullet and pulled on it, Maddie screamed at her and bit harder on the spoon, sweat dripped from his brow, his hands clenched so hard his knuckles were white. "Raelene! What the hell is going on?" Lemmy yelled, flanked closely by Jeremy, their doctor. Lemmy knelt down beside her and pushed his pale blonde hair back in to place, Jeremy washed his hands and came and sat down next to her as well "Maddie took a bullet" She spoke, yanking hard and nearly getting it unstuck, Maddie's eyes widened and he panted, his scream muffled by the bit "It's stuck"

Jeremy looked at her "It's probably embedded in the bone, pull a little harder, you'll get it out" Maddie gave her a look and yelled at her "Just fucking pull it out already!" He howled, Rae did as she was told and yanked hard, Maddie howled like a Banshee and sat forward, clutching his leg as the spoon fell out of his mouth "My god!" He panted, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale, shiny from a thick sheen on sweat that coated his body. Rae cleaned the wound again and stitched the hole shut, by this time Maddie was so shocked by the removal of the bullet, his mind had floated elsewhere, Lemmy looked down at Rae with a soft smile "You take good care of your little soldiers, don't you?" She threw a glare at him "They aren't my soldiers, they're my family, and family is more important than anything"

She gave Maddie a glass of water and Jeremy got him a few pain pills, Maddie promptly throwing up onto the floor before taking the pill, Jeremy comforting him and easing him in to a position away from the bile on the linoleum. Rae rushed over to a mirror to check how bad the damage was to her face, and in her rush to get out of the fray, her bandanna had slipped off her face and now hung lip around her neck. Her olive skin was stained with dust and blood, her cheek and eye were bruised a deep purple color and her black hair clung to her head messily, sweat and dirt matting it into a ruddy mess. Her pale grey eyes searched her face for a moment then she turned around as Lemmy continued to speak with her "There was a fella askin' for ya 'round here earlier, belonged to some sort of gang I think, ugly little bastard, jumpy as hell"

Rae listened while she washed her hair and face in the bathroom sink, sighing softly "Did he say who he worked for?" Lemmy nodded "Sure did, said he worked for a guy named Dame or somethin' like that" Rae looked up from rubbing her hair dry with a towel "Bane? As in the warlord Bane? The anarchist Bane?" She asked her eyes wide, a smile on her lips "That'd be about right, he a big guy with a mask on his face?" He asked, Rae yanked a brush through her hair, wincing when it came in to contact with a nasty knot at the nape of her neck, taking the time to pull it apart "I think so, at least, that's what I've been told, there have been a lot of rumours circulating around about him"

She spoke, a teen with green spiked hair ran inside the kitchen, staring at her "Rae you better get out there, there's a guy looking for you and he won't take no for an answer" Rae sighed and went to cover Maddie with a blanket, giving him a pillow and the blue haired man muttered a thanks before his eyes closed and he was asleep once again "Tell him to get his panties out of a bunch, I'll be out soon enough. Relax Sid, he isn't going to hurt anyone" She murmured, lighting a cigarette and turned, Sid nodded and left the room, Lemmy giving her a look "Raelene..." Rae whipped around, a desperate look on her face "Lemmy this guy could really help our cause! He could have some ideas that we never had thought of!"

She spoke, her combat boots making soft squeaks on the linoleum as she walked, the bar owner gave and exhausted sigh "He might kill you" Rae rolled her eyes and smirked "Lemmy, he wouldn't dare try in a safe house" "I don't think he has your best interest at heart. I don't mind you coming here after you've protested or robbed someone but do you have any idea what you are doing? You're stepping foot in to his world, didn't you hear about the boys who aged out and went to the tunnels? He's been recruiting them for something, and I don't think it's for anything good. To us, he may seem-"

Rae gave him a look that could kill "I fought tooth and nail to get you out of prison Lemmy! Six charges of arson and petty theft, remember? I'm not going to back down! My father is in that fucking jail because he robbed rich people and gave the spoils to us in the underbelly of Gotham. He saved your ass numerous times, and he's in there because he did the right thing. I'm not letting an opportunity like this slip through my fingers, okay?" Lemmy pursed his lips and started to say something, but before he did, Rae had already gone to go meet with the man that had requested her company "Be careful" He muttered to himself, wincing when he heard Maddie burp, then vomit "Stop puking in my kitchen!"

/

Rae strolled into the bar, her head held high, a cigarette in her hand, she took a long, slow drag and surveyed the area, her mood deflating a little, no henchmen, no Bane. Her heart sank as she got herself a glass of water and sat down at a table, Sid running over to her "Rae what the hell took you so long? Never mind, we have to go, they are waiting!" He slowly lead her towards the staircase that connected the upper level to the main floor of the club, a short man approached them. Rae looked him over, his nose was crooked and dirty, as if it had been broken multiple times and had never been put back in to proper alignment, his face was thin and scarred, his hair was dirty and covered in grease, his hands were a mess and his clothes were ratty and dirty

"Get to hustling, the boss is growing impatient" He spoke to Sid, looking Rae up and down before mumbling something under his breath. The man lead them to the back of the club, sitting on a leather couch was the scariest man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, at least six foot six, if not more, he was a husky man and he had not a hair on his head. Covering most of his face was a strange looking black mask. His eyes met her form and he extended his arms in what looked like a greeting "Raelene Eaddows, what a pleasure it is to meet you" He spoke, his voice was gravelly and dark, when he spoke Rae felt a shiver crawl up her spine and bite in to her skull

"Oh, what happened to your face? Did you run in to trouble?" She was offered a seat across from the man and she sat obediently, putting her boots up on the coffee table and stubbed out her cigarette "I became fast friends with a nightstick earlier today" Bane shook his head a clicked his tongue "Tsk tsk, the police seem somewhat challenged when it comes to dealing with naughty girls and their gangs causing riots, don't they?" He spoke, Rae narrowed her eyes, he was mocking her! "We aren't a gang, The hit with the nightstick was clean getaway compared to what one of my closest friends' got, he took a lead pill to the knee" He nodded once, tilting his head a little "If you aren't a gang, what are you? A band of little renegade soldiers?, Nothing more than a group of young criminals fighting against the decadent idealisms of the city?"

He asked, leaning back against the leather couch, Rae avoided looking him in the eyes, something about his gaze unnerved her, the predatory stare was chilling and his eyes were wild, as if they held a thirst for power, a wolf salivating at a lamb "We're just an anarchist group that banded together to fight the Dent act, we don't think that an obnoxious figurehead should control what we do" "Ah, but that's the beauty of it, isn't it? You aren't just an anarchist group, you have so much more potential then that" His words were like an oil slick on a wet road, and to her they were tantalizing, as sweet as they were though, they held a sinister undertone that she quickly picked up on "I push them to strive for excellence when it comes down to it, we work as hard as we need, although our protests were doing nothing for our cause, this year I believe they got the message"

Bane watched her for a moment, Rae fighting hard to avoid squirming under his gaze, and he took great pleasure in this, seeing his power affect even the most hardened criminals, and he relished it "You have started well, I'll give you that, but there is more to it then tossing Molotov cocktails and beating up police cars, there is more elegance to it than that, it's a delicate operation, it takes careful planning and strategy" Rae glared at him now, and he was taken aback to see her react to his words like that, this one had a very short fuse, and the kid with the green hair gripped her shoulder like he had to hold her back.

He made an amused sound, she wasn't very smart if she was thinking about going for him, then again, he'd enjoy whipping her around the room like a rag doll, breaking every bone in her body one at a time, watching her face crease with the exquisite expression of pure agony "I planned for months for this and it was as delicate as it could be, Sid worked his ass off on those Molotolvs" The teen smiled at the praise, and yet again, Bane made an amused sound, something similar to laughter, he could see that Raelene was good and angry now, and she stood up, knocking the table back a little

"Stop your damn laughing, who the hell do you think you are? Coming in to my safe house and pushing around MY family! You are nothing like I expected, warlord my ass, you're an over critical sleaze bag! I ought to smack that smug look right off your face!" She barked, glaring at him, Bane reacted quickly to this upset and rejection to his dominance "I would hold my tongue if I were you, Miss Eaddows" Rae looked over at Sid "We're leaving, say goodbye" She hissed, Sid stuttered a little before Rae kicked the table over at the man, she spat on his boot and turned on her heel, before she could break ten steps she was roughly spun around and slammed against a wall, a crushing grip on her shoulders, blazing amber eyes bore holes in her head

"You have no idea what I could do to you, little Raelene, snap your neck with ease, break your spine.." He trailed off, his voice thick with anger, Rae attempted to glare back, but the brute force he was using to nearly crush her shoulders deflated the look before she even had a chance to make it "Why are you here?" She hissed, Bane tilted his head again "I watched the news, your group caught my eye, you showed great potential and could be of great value to me, I'm here to make you an offer" "And if I refuse?" Bane's gaze turned dark "Then you'll burn with the rest of the city"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! A review, two followers and a favorite!

Thank you so much cowgirl88 and nekochan354 for the follows

thank you cowgirl88 for the favorite

And thank you TheLovelyJudy for the review

you all rock :3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all but Raelene, the plot idea of mine and the handful of characters that make up the gang Gotham's Underground

* * *

Rae bit her lip as she thought, Bane's crushing tightened and made her utter an involuntary cry "I'm waiting for your answer, miss Eaddows, don't make me lose my patience" He growled, his face a few inches from hers as he looked her over, and noted how fast her heart was hammering through the pulsing vein in her neck, and how wide her eyes were stretched, she was afraid and he knew it, he could nearly taste it in the air, there was something else there as well, some form of excitement, but he dared not dwell on it, he did notice, however, the slight dilation of her pupils "Alright, we're in" She spoke, Bane releasing his hold on her and she fell against the wall, her face mirrored the pain that was throbbing through her bones, Bane couldn't help but notice, and this pleased him

"Excellent, I'll send someone in the morning to fetch you and your group in the morning, we can start training then" Rae nodded and then turned, Bane speaking up "Do not disappoint me, little Raelene" She rolled her eyes and took Sid by the wrist and lead him back down the stairs, the teen giving her a strange look "I thought you wanted to join him? Why'd you put up such a fight?" Rae smirked a little "Play reluctant, makes it easier to get what you want" Sid quirked an eyebrow "I don't think that Bane guy would take too kindly to you acting and messing with his head" She sighed "I wasn't acting, those reactions were real" Sid nodded once and watched as his boss turned around and went up the 'employees only' staircase and followed it up to a heavy door that lead to the rooms Lemmy rented out to her and the gang.

She unlocked the door to the room she shared with Maddie, surprised to find him up there, his blue hair spilling over the pillow, it was still damp, Rae assumed he had had a shower before she had come upstairs. Slowly she closed the door and tossed her boots in a corner, removing her jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. She wandered over to the milk crates that held their clothes, stripping out of her dirty jeans and removed her dusty shirt and sweater. Rae slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and a loose tank top and slowly slipped in to bed with Maddie, cuddling up to him, instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head

"Mmm, how did it go?" He asked, Rae sighed and cuddled into his chest, nuzzling his neck gently "He wants up, we're moving out tomorrow to begin training" She murmured softly, Maddie smiled "That's great, I can't believe that we finally found someone with the same interests as us that wanted to help" He murmured into her hair, nuzzling her and peppering her with kisses, Rae jumped a little, her foot banging against Maddie's injured thigh and the man hissed, drawing back from her "God I'm sorry...how's it feeling?" She asked indignantly, Maddie giving her a look "Lene I got shot and you just kicked it, how the fuck do you think it's feeling?"

He spat, she flinched a little, hurt seeping in to her expression, that look nearly killed him "I'm sorry" She murmured quietly, looking down, he sighed and pulled her tighter against him "It sucks, alright? But I'll live, I didn't mean to snap on you, I know it was only an accident" Rae nodded and nuzzled in to the hollow of his throat "It's okay Maddix, I forgive you" She whispered, the blue haired man held her as close as he possibly could as a heavy draft blew through their hotel room sized apartment "It's going to start snowing within the next few days" "Mmm, that's nice, I love the snow" Rae murmured, Maddie sighed.

"So Lemmy wants us to stop paying rent on the rooms, says he makes enough as a club owner" He spoke, listening to the sounds of her breathing "Why? We help pay for gas and water, not to mention other things as well. Why would he object to a little financial aid?" Maddie swallowed "He says it has something to do with the pitter patter of little boots around the apartment" Rae sat up, forcing him to sit up as well, and she gave him a shocked look "Maddie! You told me you were on the pill!" She exclaimed, poking his lower abdomen for effect, Maddie pushed her hand away "Raelene I'm serious"

Rae's laughter died quickly and she became very, very quiet "I don't want to Maddie, not again" She spoke, her eyes downcast "You know I can't get pregnant, I'm incapable of having children" His look softened "Jeremy said you can, it happens all the time with first time mothers" "MADDIX! Drop it, alright?!" She yelled, breaking away from him and laying down on the far side of the bed, curling up in a ball, Maddie clicked his tongue "Rae I didn't mean it that way, I just wanted to help. I thought that's what best friends do, they help each other?" He whispered, gently touching her shoulder "Don't be angry with me, please" She shrugged away from his touch "Fuck off!"

Maddie sighed "Look, I know that was insensitive of me, I shouldn't have said anything" He murmured, pulling her close again, this time she didn't fight him and easily fell back in to the sanctuary of his arms, letting him pull her body tight against his, her head against his chest. Rae heard the rhythmic thump-thump of his heart beating strong, she nuzzled his chest and he gently kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through the wild, tangled curls "Have you ever thought about us?" She asked, Maddie looked down at her "We've been over this many times, there is no us, we are better off with the situation we have now then when were when we had a relationship"

Rae looked up at him "So...not settling down? You don't ever think of that?" Maddie huffed "With our current situation, it's an impossibility" Rae became silent, and it stretched on for a good fifteen minutes, then Maddie had an idea and stared at her "Hey Raelene, wanna make babies?" He hissed, doing his best imitation of Ollie Nelson, their scruffy, gravelly voiced mechanic "No Maddie, I don't" He gave a wolfish grin "Who the hell is Maddie? You know I always thought you were hotter then hell" He whispered to her huskily, running a hand down from her chin to the flare of her hip "The way your clothing clings to your body gets me so-"

Rae giggled "Enough with the Ollie impression! Don't you dare finish that sentence" He smirked and growled "It gets my motor running" He rolled on top of her and nipped her neck and collarbone, Rae laughing and trying to push him off of her, he let out another throaty growl and tore her tank top open "Ooh, what d'we have here? Lacy n pretty underwear? Damn that gets my-" Rae put a finger to his lips and glared "I swear if you finish that, I won't have sex with you" Maddie stopped completely and stared down at her for a few seconds "You never want to role play with me" He spoke, Rae running her fingertips down his muscled chest and stomach, tracing the outline "No because you're the only one I want, and the baby too" She spoke, giving his stomach a quick rub, Maddie rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, he was going to show her that a little bullet wasn't going to put him out of business.

A harsh knocking sound awoke Maddie early in the morning, groaning he stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans, his hair a gnarled mess from the previous night's activities. He opened the door and an armed man greeted him "Get dressed and get moving, we leave in half an hour" Maddie gave the man a look that screamed 'are you insiane? It's four in the morning' and slammed the door shut, going over to wake up Rae then hopped in the shower. Rae groaned and groped the bedside table for her packet of cigarettes then found the pack, lit one and lazily got dressed, pulling on a plain black undershirt and pulled a graphic tee over top of it. It had a silkscreened skull and vertebrae on the front, nothing too terribly special. After that she pulled on her thick black hoodie and her leather jacket, Maddie tossing on whatever was clean and warm, his leather sliding on with ease.

They did up their boots, combed hair and brushed teeth, then they slowly left the room and started down the stairs towards the club. Rae opened the doors and was greeted by her family, she returned the greeting and sat down at a table, the armed man spoke "You have been contracted to do a very important job, like all that Bane has requested to work under him, you are required to do a job that caters to each one of your individual skills. Housing may prove difficult, Bane will probably request that you move in to the tunnels, or to the buildings around the plant, you will stay there without argument, regardless of opinion"

Ollie snorted quietly "Get a load of this pompous ass, who the hell does he think he is? Father arson from the church of anarchy?" Naomi giggled softly beside him, her white blonde curls bouncing slightly as she hid her face, trying to detain her fit of laughter "Shh, Ollie, you're making me laugh!" She whispered, looking up at the man speaking, Rae raised an eyebrow "What if we refuse to move? What will you do then? What if we don't want to obey?" The man shuffled a little, facing the angry glares bravely "You will be tested on your skills, do not disappoint or you will be terminated, is that clear?"

Rae stood up again "You will not harm any of my family, or I will terminate you, do I make myself clear? If you have a problem, take it up with me, if your leader has an issue with me, I'll deal with it, got it?!" She growled, there were murmurs around the room, most in agreement with Rae, the man swallowed nervously "Alright then, follow me" The group stood up and followed the man out the back doors, Rae sighing softly "This is ridiculous" She muttered as they were loaded in to the trailer of a shipping truck, Maddie nodding in agreement to her statement "Where the hell do they plan on sticking us anyways? We're a group of fifty strong last time I counted, housing is going to become an issue"

Rae took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze "We'll figure it out, after all, we didn't always have nice rooms to stay in" Maddie smirked "Those nights in the warehouse were strange, weren't they?" Rae nodded once and smiled at her family, they were busy getting settled in to the back of the trailer, the armed man shutting the heavy doors with a loud 'BANG!'. Naomi looked up from applying a bright red lipstick, her eyes finding Sid's "Sid are you going to make Molotov's for them?" She asked, Sid nodded "Of course, they don't call me Sidney Butane for nothin', you know" Naomi batted her eyelashes at him and Sid made a small growling noise, Rae shaking her head and leaned against the steel wall, the cold piercing through her leather jacket, Maddie pulling her close "I love it when it snows" He murmured, referring to the overcast skies this morning, winter was well on its way, that was for sure.

They drove for thirty minutes, maybe more, she couldn't have been sure, the road they had been on had been terribly rough, although not one member of her gang had said a word to her, she knew that they were all thinking the same thing. The truck rolled to a slow stop and the man exited the cab, taking a slow breath and opened the door, his eyes half closed, red and puffy "Follow me, leader up in front" He spoke, Rae stood up and exited the trailer, Maddie following close behind, flanked by Sid and Naomi, Ollie and Jeremy behind them, the rest of the group following closely. Rae quickly swept her gaze over the old saw mill, her eyes resting on a rather large hole in the ground "Down the rabbit hole, Alice"

The man taunted, Rae held her tongue and tried not to think of what viruses lurked on the ladder as she climbed down, wiping her hands on her pants as soon as she could and wrinkled her nose as the putrid smell of human waste assaulted her. Maddie groaned loudly "Who the fuck hides out in a sewer?" He demanded, Rae threw a warning glance at him and waited until their guide came to the front of the pack "Follow close" He ordered, the group following him through the damp sewer, the scent of mildew strong in the air as they followed the tight passage, slowing their pace as they came upon a large hole gaping hole in the wall. The hole that connected Gotham's underground tunnels and the sewer had rough edges, and it was most likely made with some low grade explosives.

The hole was large enough for all of them to fit through comfortable, although one still had to be careful, there were pieces of metal gridding that sticking out from the jagged cement hole, come dangerously sharp, Rae did her best not to think about what diseases lived on the rusty peg. "This way" The man spoke, Jackie rolled his eyes impatiently, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he carefully stepped along the loosely packed gravel floor, his eyes forward, Ollie approaching him "I think Rae's lost 'er mind" Jackie stared down at him "Do not speak ill of her around me, she has our best intentions at heart and you know that. If you would like to leave, than leave, no one is stopping you, but I will remain loyal to this family. Besides, one could say the same about you, Oliver"

He spoke, trudging along at a rather slow pace that irritated Ollie, Jackie's long strides and the strange gait he had when he walked made him seem like a lumbering idiot, carefree, but he knew it was the opposite. Jackie was the enforcer, a scary looking rude boy from Louisiana with a mean streak not to be reckoned with and emotions that hardly ever made their way to the surface "Jackie, you're a bitch" Ollie spat, Jackie stopped and grabbed the mechanic by his shirt and lifted him high above the ground "I ought to pound you in to dust, you slimy little-" Rae walked up to them "Enough, Jackson Andante you put him down right now" Jackie dropped Ollie faster then a dish rag on fire, the ornery mechanic picking himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, Rae turned to him "As for you, Oliver, I have had enough of this behaviour, I have told you numerous times to stop picking on Jackson and have you listened to me?" Ollie glared, Raelene tapped her foot "I'm waiting for your answer, mister Nelson"

He did not meet her gaze, he was being scolded like the naughty child he was "No ma'am" "Do I treat you with respect?" Ollie nodded, he had to agree, Rae was the sweetest girl he had ever had the pleasure of knowing "Yes, you do" Rae gave him a look "Then treat others with the same respect that I get, they are just as deserving of it as I am, and probably more than myself as well. I will not ask you again to refrain from antagonizing the other members again, do I make myself clear?" Ollie nodded once, he hated it when Rae got angry with him, it was embarrassing for him because rather then strike him, she scolded him in front of his peers. It was both humiliating and dominating, although he could see it in her eyes, she hated punishing any of them.

Not once had she used any force on any of them, not once had he seen her lay a finger on someone out of anger, no, instead she corrects this behaviour in front of everyone, and each time she did it, it degraded the hell out of him. The armed man made an annoyed noise "Let's hurry it up, alright?" He demanded, Rae ground her teeth in agitation and made her way to the front of the group, stopping to glare at the armed man "Talk down to us one more time and Bane will be receiving your skull as a birthday present" She barked, all of what she had once had for a good mood had completely gone, her positive energy dissipated until she was left an annoyed, short -fused time bomb.

Maddie could feel the anger coming off of her, but he dared not say a word about it, least he receive a verbal lashing. The armed guard stuttered at her comment then turned, leading them deeper in to the tunnels, Luna making a soft noise when it got eerily dark "I can't see a bloody thing" She muttered softly, she nearly tripped over her boots, Ozzy stopping to catch her "Careful" He murmured, resting a hand on the small of her back, Luna thanked him and continued on her way. Rae tilted her head slightly, the faint sound of rushing water tickled her eardrums and she found this a bit strange, normally one wouldn't hear such a sound this deep in to the tunnels, and as they rounded a tight right corner the dark lifted and the room opened up in to what looked like the inside of a mining operation, a massive, well lit cavern around them.

There were steel grate walkways everywhere and it lined the walls, forming caged pathways for the workers to easily walk from one end of the cavern to the other. Off to the right was a catwalk that lead to a sectioned off area with large computers sitting patiently, they were extremely dated but Rae assumed they were there for a reason. Her eyes soon fell on a man sitting with a very slouched posture, a thick novel in his hands. She then realised she was looking at the man who had recruited her and he looked frustrated, like he had just hit a deep plotline in the book that both infuriated him and confused him. The armed guard looked at Bane and cleared his throat, and those predatory eyes flicked up, the startlingly cold brown gaze landed upon Rae, and for a moment they made eye contact, her soft grey eyes no match for the pools of liquid amber and she broke his gaze. Bane stood up and approached them on the catwalk, his combat boots making heavy sounds on the thick grate, the armed man stared at his employer nervously, Rae let her eyes wander from his boot clad feet to his bare torso, her eyes lingering there for a moment longer then they should have.

With each step she saw the heavy muscles roll and move under his skin, the slight dampness from the cave and the light spray from the water fall made little droplets of water stick to his exposed flesh, adding strange effect to him. Her gaze then moved and made it up to his face, Bane made a quiet noise "Observing me quite closely aren't you, miss Eaddows" Rae felt her cheeks flush slightly, but she met his gaze bravely, unsure if the look in his eyes was annoyance or curiosity "I can't determine if you are my friend or my foe yet" Bane shook his head, she was lying and he fully intended to punish her for it, but later, when she was alone. If there was one thing he couldn't stand for, it was deceit "I see. You were looking for a weakness in me that you could use against in combat if the time arose. You may keep looking if you so wish, but I assure you, you won't find one" He spoke coldly, looking at them, scrutinizing each and every man and woman in the group.

"You will be split up according to the skills you have, those with experiences with explosives and pyrotechnics shall follow Saul" He spoke, motioning to the armed man with such grace it amazed her, how could a man with such a hulking physique move with such fluidness? She was snapped out of her internal thoughts when Sid, Jerri and Alannah looked to Rae, who gave her nod of approval and they went to Saul's side. This went on for almost an hour, Bane meticulously splitting everyone up based on skill, soon only three were left, the monster stepped back, allowing Rae to take the floor "Send them with someone that you see fit" He spoke, testing her to see if she had actually been paying attention "Lynda go with Patty, Jeremy you stay with me, Luna go with Samuel, I'm sure you'll all be fine"

She spoke, Bane gave her a cold stare, then turned his attentions to the man standing in front of them "What is your name?" He barked, the doctor met the gaze bravely "Jeremy Thorne" Bane put his hands behind his back and took half a step forward, Jeremy flinched and stepped back "I-I'm a doctor...sir..." Bane nodded once "I see, someone we can use!" He had spoken in a somewhat bright tone that had taken Rae by surprise "You may follow that walkway to the upper level, you will stay there until someone comes to collect you" Bane spoke, watching the confused and terrified doctor scramble away, loving how he didn't have to say a single threatening word to the man, he just knew how to act and respect him

"What do you want me to do?" Rae asked, he focused his gaze back down on the black haired girl in front of him "You, my dear, will be helping me plan for a heist involving the stock exchange in west Gotham" Bane spoke, turning on his heel and beckoning her to follow with a wave of his hand "Come along, little Raelene" Rae tread lightly on the grate catwalk until they came to a large area that jutted out from the rock wall, the floor was the same metal grate as the catwalk, the walls were made out of the same material as the floor, a tattered blanket acted as a roof of sorts, keeping the computer equipment dry from the moisture the waterfall produced. Bane took out a large envelope from inside the desk the computers sat on and removed a delicately folded blue paper from the packet and spread it out on another deck, tacking the corners down and beckoned Rae over beside him

"These are the blueprints for the Gotham stock exchange building, for your sake I have taken the liberty to mark all the exits and places where security guards will be stationed" He spoke, his breath hot on her neck, a large arm on either side of her, pinning her in front of him. Something about the situation didn't feel right to her at all "You will be stationed here" He spoke in her ear, pointing to a place on the map directly on a stairwell. Rae placed her finger where his had been just moments earlier, and she saw the muscles tense in his arm as he grabbed her wrist and flipped her, lifting her up and slamming her in to the wall, the suddenness of the attack had badly startled her, and her skull had bounced off of the grate wall, stunning her for a moment.

Bane raised his hand to grab her neck and she landed a hard kick to the center of his chest, startling him enough to take half a step back and loosen his grip on her wrist. Rae grabbed his wrist with her free hand and pulled herself as close to his arm as she could and kicked the underside of his arm and his ribs, He snarled at her and whipped her across the room, adrenaline coursing through his body, his eyes blazing with desire for one thing, dolling out punishment for the lie she had told earlier. He wasn't blind, he knew she was sizing him up as a potential mate, as all humans do to one another, but whether or not she realised she had gotten caught 'checking him out'...well that was a different story, and he didn't appreciate it much at all.

Rae's back collided with the grate wall and she groaned, rolling onto her stomach as Bane grabbed at her, she rolled onto her side and swept out a leg to catch him off guard. He went down on one knee and Rae kicked under his chin, his head snapping upwards as she went in for another kick and he grabbed her ankle so tightly she crippled under his grip and he pulled her forwards, twisting the ankle just hard enough to sprain it. Rae whimpered and ground her teeth, kicking at him again, the blow catching the large behemoth on the side of his head. If he could have smirked, he would have, this one had a fire in her, and it showed while she continued to fight him, however her defiance in not staying down was wearing thin on him.

He picked her up, then threw her to the ground, kicking her ribs and stomach. Rae looked up at him and gave one last desperate kick aimed at his knee, Bane grabbing her throat and lifting her up off the ground, blood staining her lips and chin. Bane reached up with his free hand and gently wiped some of the blood off of her bottom lip, which was spit wide open, Rae taking desperate breaths and he glared at her so fiercely her blood ran cold "Rule one, don't lie to me, it's a mistake that if made, could prove fatal" Rae panted and watched him, he let her go and she fell onto the metal floor, coughing and hugging herself, holding her ribs and checking to see if any were broken. Her fingertips hit an extremely sore spot and she inwardly hissed, he had broken a few of her ribs "Fuck" She spat, picking herself up off the ground slowly and leaning against the grate wall.

She felt as if she was going to vomit, or pass out, whichever came first, her face pale. Bane watched her with smug curiosity, pain was such an exquisite expression on her face, and with the added bloody lip and broken bones, it made him tilt his head, amusement making it's way in to his eyes, then he watched confused as she, one by one began to push the ribs back in to place, and rather stupidly at that. He observed this for a while, the decided to speak "Unless you follow the rules and guidelines that I set for you and your little gang strictly, three broken ribs will be the minimal punishment" He spoke, Rae glaring up at him with a look of pure hate. Yes, she was angry with him and he knew it, but it was a deserved punishment, he wanted to be able to trust her, and how could he with her denying his accusations? "Little Raelene, don't make me lose my temper again"

* * *

Aah, sorry if Bane seemed a little OOC in this chapter, I'm just learning how to write him.

If you are wondering about Rae's obsession with the germs, Raelene suffers from mild Mysophobia

Don't forget to Review please! It only takes a second of your time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! sorry for the wait, I haven't had much muse for this story, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for my lack of posting.

I've hit a road block though, so I leave it to you, dear readers, if there's something you'd like to see happen in the story, or particular characters you'd like to see interact, let me know and I'll try to put it in there! My idea machine has suddenly run dry.

Please review, it only takes a second.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Raelene, Maddie, Gotham's Underground gang and the subplot.

* * *

Jeremy slowly helped Raelene remove her jacket, sweater and shirts, the woman biting her lip and hissing slightly, his powder blue eyes fell upon a large purple bruise on her ribs. As well as a collection of other bruises, various shapes and sizes in a range of different colors, there were scrapes and cuts all over her body. "What the hell happened down there?" Rae sniffed, removing the rag from her bloody lip, spitting blood on to the floor of the cold room "Bane kicked my ass, that's what happened" She huffed "He hurt your pride as well by the tone of your voice" Jeremy stated, feeling her ribs and causing her to give a sharp cry, squirming away from his touch "I'm sorry Rae, I just need to see if they were broken"

Rae sucked in a sharp breath "They...are..." She breathed, pain washing over her in thick, heavy waves. "Thought you'd put them back in to alignment yourself, did you?" Rae nodded, hanging her head slightly "That was stupid of you, one of them isn't aligned properly" He spoke, feeling for the broken rib, then without warning set it back in place. Rae yelled and gripped the woolen blanket on top of the small cot, leaning forward and wiping her forehead, Jeremy sighed "With all the bruising on your ribs, I can hardly see your tattoo" He spoke, trying to put her mind elsewhere "You don't have any compound fractures, although you did crack the one pretty badly, I think you'll be feeling better in a few weeks" He spoke, Rae nodded "So why did he decide to beat you in to a bloody mess?" Jeremy asked, she sighed and looked over at him "I lied to him" Jeremy looked at her "Really?" He raised an eyebrow and packed away the medical supplies, Rae nodded "Yes, I lied about letting my eyes wander" Jeremy couldn't help but snicker at the situation, his boss had gotten beat up because she lied about looking at him in a way he probably wasn't used to "Don't check him out then, and don't lie about it next time" Rae rolled her eyes "Ha ha, real funny Jer"

/

Bane sat with his head hung over the blueprints, slowly marking the ways they could enter, then narrowing it down to find the most efficient way to get in and out of the stock exchange building. However, he couldn't get the mental image of Raelene leaning against the wall, delicate fingers pressing and pulling her ribs, pain drawn across her face, out of his head. Of course, he was confused by her actions, why had she tried to fix broken bones first without the help of their doctor? Was she trying to prove to him that she was tough enough to work with him, or did it have something to do with her pride? Regardless of what it was, Bane had enjoyed punishing her for her fault, and he was nearly thrilled when she fought back at first, but as their fight wore on, it became apparent that she wasn't one to give up easily, and his patience had been wearing thin with her, but eventually she gave up and submitted to his will.

His mind wandered to earlier that day when he had pinned her close to him, her heart rate had picked up again, and she had flushed when he drew close to her and widened her stance slightly. This reaction had been similar to the one she had given to him when he had pinned her against the wall that previous night and he was confused by her body's reactions to him, almost as if he was the cause of her flushing and racing heart. She didn't shake, so she wasn't afraid...Bane groaned and slammed a fist down on the desk, how could someone he hardly knew arouse his anger in such a way that it made concentrating on anything a near impossibility? She infuriated him, the way she defiantly met his gaze made him boil, rage coiling in his chest like an angry snake, poised and ready to strike.

He shivered when cool fingers slowly grazed his shoulders, slowly slipping under the plain black fabric of his tee shirt, then under his chest plates. He growled "Not now Talia, I'm working" Bane sighed, the woman walked over to stand front of him across the desk, his eyes flicking up to her face, which was in a soft smile "You looked stressed, I thought I could help" She spoke, her hair, the color of Italian coffee spilled over her shoulders in loose curls. Her hair was damp, she had probably walked here in the rain, it was a look he somewhat enjoyed on her. "Come now Talia, why would I let such a little thing like stress interfere with my work?" He asked, standing up and holding his plated vest, looking at her

"Beloved, stress is a natural thing, it's only human to feel it" She spoke, taking slow, graceful steps around the desk, reaching his side and gently touching his arm, he pulled away and walked over to the end of the wall, staring down at the small army he had, observing them build explosives "I don't feel anything, Talia, emotions are weak, they give you a weakness for your enemies to target, it's better to not have any then to be a slave to them" He spoke, She sighed and approached him again "You feel emotion Bane, I know you do, if you didn't, I'd be dead" He looked down at her, then focused his gaze down at his workers again, Talia watching them now as well "So you found Gotham's Underground, good job" She spoke, Bane nodded "It wasn't as difficult as I had first imagined, however, their leader leaves something to be desired"

He growled, She looked up at him "What do you mean?" She asked, Bane looked down at her "She is defiant, disobedient and infuriating" Bane spoke, lifting his chin a little "She was punished earlier today for deceit, you know how I feel about that" Talia gave him a look "Well do you at least know her name?" He inclined his head slightly "Her name is Raelene Eaddows" Talia nodded once, than raised an eyebrow "Do I get a chance to meet her? Or is she just here to do a job?" "If you wish, she's upstairs with the doctor, apparently some ribs of hers have been broken" Talia gave him a look "Bane, behave, she's no use to us broken, now is she?" She chided, Bane rolled his shoulders ever so slightly "I punished her Talia, she will learn or she will die, I would like to hope the more positive of those two options appeal to her. However if she changes her mind, I will gladly break her neck"

Talia slid her hand along the small of his back, rubbing the spot in small circles "I assume you'll send for her then?" She asked, Bane nodded and motioned over for one of the guards walking by "Go find Raelene and bring her down here for me" The man nodded and left the two alone, Talia looked down at the workers "Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the green haired teen "That's Sidney Butane, Raelene's little arsonist, he's quite handy when it comes to explosives, his lack of intellect, however, annoys me" Bane spoke, watching them carefully as Sid carefully worked over a complex looking explosive device, Talia quirked an eyebrow "If he's stupid then why are you letting him work with explosives?" Bane gave an annoyed sigh "Talia I expect this from Raelene or her gang, not you" He answered sharply .

"He knows what he is doing when he is creating explosive devices" He spoke "Do not second guess my decisions" He was gruff with her, and Talia was confused, he never spoke to her in such a manner, not even when she annoyed him "Dearest-" She didn't get a chance to finish, Bane had turned away from her, his gaze resting on something behind her "Talia, this is Raelene Eaddows" He spoke, gesturing to the woman behind her, Talia turned, and her smile fell, the woman before her was rough looking , her hair was disheveled, her lip was split wide open, her cheek was bruised and she had deep purple marks on her neck. However, she could see that the woman was indeed, attractive...in a strange way. Talia took a step forward and took a hold of Kat's jaw, turning her head left and right, those startling grey eyes never left her own.

Talia's gaze hardened and she turned Rae's head to the right again, the woman jerked to the left, breaking Talia's grip and giving her a hateful glare "Hmm, You're a pretty little thing aren't you? Bane was rather rough on you, wasn't he?" Talia crooned softly, her tone somewhat mocking, Rae mustered up all the anger she had and gave Talia the worst look she could manage "Yeah, he was" She responded hotly, Talia looking back at Bane, however, he didn't notice this, his gaze was fixated on the gang leader, and this brought on questions for Talia, One of which being why he hadn't noticed that she turned to face him, and why his posture was rigid and tense. She looked over at Raelene, who at this time was gently holding her ribs, her eyes locked with Bane's in a hate-fueled stare, cold steel and molten amber, and she was caught in the middle of it "Raelene, may I speak with you for a moment?" She asked, Rae lowered her gaze

"No, I have things to do, I'll speak with you later" She spoke sharply, Talia's gaze grew dark as the woman turned and left Bane's 'office', walking slowly down one of the grated pathways. Bane watched her go, his gaze lingering longer then She would have liked "So what is the plan you have for her?" His gaze lowered "I plan on using her and the gang to get my operations done quicker and with more success" "Nothing else?" Talia asked, her tone taking a suspicious edge to it, and Bane picked up on this, and amusement broke out on his face "Now Talia, don't tell me that you are afflicted with jealousy? It's most unbecoming of a woman such as yourself" He spoke, cradling her cheek in the palm of his hand, his thumb gently swiping over the smooth flesh

"I'm not jealous of a lowlife, she's a hired hand, nothing else. I was foolish to actually let the thought cross my mind that she was something more to you then that" She spoke, nuzzling in to his touch, then smiled "I must leave now, I have important business to take care of, but you need to go a little easier on her, she's no use dead" Bane gave one slow nod and Talia gently ran the back of her fingers down his neck and turned on her heel, her form retreating back to the dark mouth of the tunnel. She stood for a moment longer, watching his hired hand for a moment before completely disappearing, Bane couldn't help the sinister snicker that rumbled deep in his chest, she did feel threatened. This new little tidbit of information then made him think a little harder, what if Talia felt so threatened that she fired the woman and her gang? Where would that leave him?

He wasn't giving them a generous salary to live off of, in fact, he was hardly going to pay them at all. The few hundred dollars a week though, seemed acceptable enough to most, and this group was one that wouldn't reject to the offer, they looked like they hadn't seen a sum of money that large in years. Still the thought of having to find other workers weighed heavily on him, and he felt the gravity of the delicate situation settle on his shoulders. He'd have to tread lightly, he didn't want to arouse Talia's temper and he didn't want to have to entice more and more street skids to come work for him in these damned tunnels.

She fought him well, although she already annoyed him and he wasn't so sure how long he could take her defiance and constant insulting comments, not to mention poor language. Besides all this though, he wondered if Talia thought that this woman would drive a stake right in the heart of their relationship. Of course, he wouldn't let that happen, he would fight tooth and nail to stop it from happening, but he felt strange when he thought about it. Talia wasn't as innocent as she once was, she was older, colder and more powerful than he had seen her in years. She had become unforgiving, he refused to say anything about it in fear of losing her, but it was a far cry from who she used to be. Bane massaged his temples and rolled his shoulders back, cracking his back and continued to watch, he could feel the lack of sleep creeping up on him.

Rae was walking around and observing her workers, stopping to look at Sid's explosive device, then gave a curt nod and continued on, her arms behind her back stiffly. She held herself with pride and had power in her stance, it was no wonder why she was elected their leader. She had an intimidating stride and rigidity when she put the effort in to it, and, he thought she reminded him of himself in a way. The way she carried herself around his members was different then when she did when she was with him or alone with her group.

She wasn't as relaxed with his goons as she was with her kin and not nearly as patient. He watched her talk to a girl with dark red hair, picking up a bullet and examining it thoroughly, then, she set it down continued to watch the woman for a while. She shook a little, nervous to have her boss breathing down her neck, but she had a reason to, Rae was trying to get them to strive for the best to give him the best. It was a strange feeling he got when a satisfied smile crossed her face when she examined another bullet, giving the girl a touch on her shoulder before yet again, moving on.

Bane found himself wondering if she had a temper to match her stride, he knew she got easily frustrated, but he hadn't seen her angry. This thought process was getting him nowhere, he was distracted and was having a hard time trying to steer his mind back to planning the heist. He watched for a few more moments before returning to the drawing board, settling himself in the rusty stool and let out a low, mechanical hiss of a sigh, what the hell had she done to him?


End file.
